


Day 9: That’s my idiot

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeCo-Author: KattDay 9: That’s my idiotRated: EFandom: Teen WolfPairing: Stiles/DerekTriggers: Violence





	Day 9: That’s my idiot

Derek was walking down the street, it was late and it was cold. He had the collar of his jacket up, trying to shield himself from the wind. He passed an ally, one without a streetlight, the only way he was able to see was with his wolf abilities.    
  
He counted about ten people against one and the one seemed to be mouthing off but Derek wasn’t using his enhanced hearing so he didn’t know exactly what was being said. He rolled his eyes, not even stopping “What an idiot.” He mumbled, if that person had a death with them who was he to stop the obviously suicidal person.

 

"Oi, back off the backpack, ugly. " Stiles snarled as one guy try to grab for his pack, the other in front of him grabbing him by the front of his hoodie. "Oh, never mind, HERE'S the ugly one. You must be the head dumbfuck."

 

Derek stopped in his tracks, listening intently before rolling his eyes and scrubbing a hand down his face in exasperation “Shit, that’s MY idiot.” He murmured and blushed when he realized what he said, Stiles wasn’t ‘his’ no matter how much the werewolf wanted him to be.

 

Stiles cried out as the head dumbfuck reared his hand back to punch him in the face. He clenched his eyes closed tightly.

 

“Fucking stiles.” He grumbled, making his way down the alley as quickly as possible, thank you wolf speed, arriving just in time to jump in front of stiles before he is hit and catch said punch with his hand. Derek growled “What are you doing stiles?” He snapped turning his head slightly to raise an eyebrow but not taking his eyes off of the idiots in front of him.

 

"Hey, they are the ones that are trying to jump me! And not in the fun way! " Stiles protested, though he was relieved that Derek was there.

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I think you need to leave, now.” He growled at the group of men who just laughed, until he let his eyes flash red and then the men were scrambling over one another to exit the ally. Derek sighed, turning  to stiles, crossing his arms on his chest and raising an eyebrow. 

 

Stiles was laughing, watching them run. "Oh I love the red eyes trick." He turned to Derek. "Thanks, big guy"

 

“They could have killed you.” Derek growled lowly, trying to keep his anger under control but his eyes flashed for a second.

 

"Yes. But they didn't."

 

“Stiles!” He snapped.

 

"Calm down sourwolf. I had it under control." Stiles raised his hands. 

 

“I won’t always be around to save you!” Derek argued , advancing on stiles and backing him against the wall, punching beside his head for effect.

 

"I had my bat" Stiles breathed, pressing against the wall.

 

“Against 10 people?” He asked incredulously, still glaring at the younger man. “I...The pack needs you alive.” He ground out.

 

"I'm alive." Stiles promised.

 

“If I hadn’t walked past you very well might not be!” His anger flaring gain, punching the other side of Stile’s Head with his other hand “You’re so reckless!” He growled. 

 

"I was fine!"

 

“What would happen to the pack if you died!?” He asked, voice growing louder and more impatient with the fact that stile couldn’t see how much danger he was in a moment ago. Derek pressed closer, not quite touching stiles but still very much in his personal space

 

"I'm not going to leave you!" Stiles frowned. 

 

Derek faltered, eyes widening slightly before frowning “That’s...I...T-That’s not what I meant.” He tried lamely, backing up an inch or two, but not moving his hands from the wall.

 

"I refuse to leave you" Stiles got louder, his eyes narrowing.

 

“S-Stiles” He managed, looking away with a sigh, trying to get his thoughts under control. 

 

"I had my bat. And a knife in my pocket."

  
  


Derek closed his eyes tightly, taking a dee breath. “I don’t care.” He ground out “That was completely reckless” he argued , opening his eyes again, frowning at stiles.

 

"I'm sorry I scared you." Stiles whispered. "But what exactly did you expect me to do? Stay docile as they yanked me into the alleyway? Look away as they did whatever they had planned? Handed them things when I could tell that they were going to hurt me regardless on if i cooperated?"

 

“I expect you not to be walking around alone in the middle of the night!” He almost yelled, frowning again “And you didn’t scare me” he mumbled “The pack needs you.” He covered.

 

"So what am I supposed to do? Cower in my home and never leave?" Stiles snorted. "Also, bull.shit. I'm sorry I scared you. Dont lie to me"

 

“No! Go out at a normal hour or don’t go alone.” Derek sounded deflated now like he was requesting rather than demanding and ignoring stiles’ last sentence.

 

Stiles nodded. "I will try....IF you admit out loud that you were scared."

 

“Stiles” He said through gritted teeth, not looking at the younger man.  Stiles crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

 

Derek took a deep breath and looked back at stiles “I wasn’t scared.” He admitted “I was terrified.” He corrected quietly, looking away again with a frown. 

 

"I'm sorry I terrified you." Stiles murmured after a moment. "I'll try not to anymore. But I can't help what others do."

 

“But you can control what YOU do.” He said, removing his hands from the wall and standing back up straight but not moving out of Stiles’ personal space.

 

"I will try and avoid going out at night alone. But you know there will be times its unavoidable."

 

Derek nodded “I’m sorry for snapping at you.” He said so quietly that he thought stiles’ might have missed it. 

 

Stiles blinked, a small smile forming on his face. "S'ok, sourwolf."

 

Derek rolled his eyes at the name “Can’t you find something else to call me?” He sighed in exasperation. 

 

"But I like it." Stiles pouted, his eyes glinting.

 

Derek licked his lips, refusing to admit how adorable stiles was right now and the fact that he could lean right in and steal a kiss right now was beside the point. Yep, no kissing stiles.

 

Stiles watched him closely leaning closer. "What would you LIKE to be called."

 

Derek shrugs “What else would YOU like to call me?” He says smoothly in a lower voice.

 

"Asked you first, Der."

 

“I’m the alpha, you answer me.” He said with a smirk. 

 

"That only worked to get awe the first 500 times you've said it." He laughed. 

 

Derek snorted “Really “ he said, flashing his red eyes and grinning.

 

"Yup, not awe." Oh no, it wasn't awe he was feeling.

 

Stiles sucked in a breath, even as he didnt move.

 

Derek licked his lips again “I can hear your heartbeat, stiles.” He reminded him with a smirk. 

 

Stiles flushed, his heart racing. 

 

“Stiles.” He almost purred.

 

"H-huh?" Stiles breathed, leaning against the wall.

 

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Are you scared of me?”

 

Stiles shook his head. "Not scared."

 

“Then what?” He asked, leaning in and letting his breath fan over stiles’ face.

 

Stiles shivered, his eyes locking onto Derek's. "Use your nose."

 

Derek smirked again “I don’t have to.” He murmured and leaned in and placing a soft kiss against stiles’ lips.

 

Stiles froze, his eyes wide before he all but melted into the wall, his hands going up to drag Derek closer by his jacket lapels.

 

Derek complied, grinning against the younger man’s lips and pressing himself against Stiles, causing him to be smashed against the wall. Derek licked the seam of his lips softly, asking for permission.

 

Stiles let Derek deepen the kiss, one hand slipping up into his hair.

 

Derek slipped his tongue in, tasting stiles thoroughly and groaning at the feeling. He pulled back from the kiss panting hard, looking down at stiles. “I’m sorry?” He offered, obviously not sorry at all. 

 

Stiles was still red, but in arousal not embarrassment. "D-don't be."

 

Derek nodded “then I’m going to do it again” was the only warning he gave before kissing stiles’ lips again with a growl, more demanding and possessive this time.

 

Stiles clung to him, holding on tightly. After a moment he pulled away, panting hard. "C-come on. Not here." He panted. "I want it, but not here"

 

Derek huffed out an annoyed breath then eventually nodded, backing off of stiles and turning to exit the ally. Before he began walking he turned again, holding out a hand for stiles in invitation.

 

Stiles grinned, slipping his hand into Derek's as he scooped up his bag.

 

Derek laced their fingers together and set out towards his car that was parked a half a block down.Stiles hurried to keep pace, eyes locked on Derek

 

“You’re staring.” He stated, slowing a bit to allow stiles to fall into step with him.

 

"Can't help it." Stiles laughed. "You're hot like burning."

 

Derek turned his head and raised an eyebrow at stiles “Really now?” He asked with a smirk.

 

"Yup and you know it"

 

Derek chuckled “Still nice to be told” he reasoned “it’s only been a few hours since someone called me hot “ he mused “I was starting to forget.”

 

"Rude!" Stiles laughed brightly, running his hand down the side of the camaro. 

 

Derek grinned, getting in and and grabbing stiles’ hand again before driving them back to his loft. Once inside Derek has stiles pinned against the door before its had time to close good and the werewolf’s mouth is on Stiles’ neck, nipping and kissing. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He murmured , not stopping his assault unless he was told to.

 

"Yes!" Stiled gasped, tilting his head to give derek more room. 

 

Derek hummed as he unzipped Stiles’ jacket before shrugging his own off and tossing it away. Derek moved his lips back to Stiles’, kissing him hard and prying his lips apart with his tongue before starting to explore the younger man’s mouth again. 

 

Stiles yanked at Derek's shirt, slipping his hands up under it to his skin.

 

Derek broke the kiss to rid himself of his shirt before diving back in. 

 

Stiles grinned against the kiss, letting derek hold him up against the wall.

 

Derek slipped his hands under the hem of Stiles’ shirt and gripped his hips roughly, continuing to kiss him thoroughly. 

 

Stiles moaned, his fingers tracing everywhere he could reach, pinching at a nipple playfully. 

 

Derek groaned “Bed. Now.” He growled. Derek backed off of stiles, all but dragging him towards the bedroom. 

 

Stiles stumbled forward, grinning eagerly as he stripped off his shirt.

 

Derek pushed stiles back onto the bed and stripped his pants off of him before stripping his own off as well. Derek crawled up onto the bed and on top of Stiles, kissing him again. 

 

Stiles hummed, curling around Derek, grinding against him. "God you're hot."

 

Derek flashed him a grin “so you’ve told me.” He laughed, trailing kisses down stiles’ neck and nibbling at his skin. 

 

"Oh you know me." Stiles panted. "Saying the should be obvious"

 

Derek chuckled, leaning up to stiles’ ear “Well, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He breathed out, nipping at his ear and reaching down to palm Stiles’ erection through his underwear. 

 

Stiles moaned loudly, arching up into the touch.

 

Derek grinned again, kissing his way down Stiles’ neck and chest lapping and nipping at one nipple playfully, then the other before reaching his underwear and removing them in one swift motion.

 

Stiles squirmed, part self conscious and part nerves. But he wanted this and wanted more and…

 

Derek licked his lips “gorgeous” He murmured before taking the tips of stiles’ cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit and sucking a little.

 

Stiles cried out, his hands diving to Derek's hair. "Oh fuck,Der."

 

Derek hummed and took Stiles into his mouth, inch by inch until there was none left. Derek groaned at the feeling of stiles’ cock touching the back of the throat, he swallowed around him and started bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around.

 

"Oh, that's so n-not fair." Stiles gasped. "Gonna come fast from this."

 

Derek gave him a few more hard sucks, releasing him with a pop and licking his lips. “You’re not coming until I’m inside you.” He said with a smirk. 

 

Stiles shuddered at that, tugging his hair  as he tried to guide Derek back up. "Then fuck me already!"

 

Derek chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled up “eager?” He panted. 

 

"Yes! You have no idea how long I've wanted this!"

 

Derek stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow “Really now?” He smirked. 

 

Stiles groaned, squirming in place again. "Come on like you didnt already know that."

 

Derek rolled his eyes, reaching for his nightstand for lube. “Condom?” He asked curiously. 

 

"No. Wanna feel you afterwards."

 

“Fuck. Stiles.” Derek groaned, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck and kissing it lovingly.

 

"Yessssss. That's the plan." Stiles grinned, lightly scratching his scalp before running his nails lightly down Derek's back.

 

Derek arched his back into the scratching, popping open the cap of the lube and spreading it on his fingers. Derek kissed stiles soundly as he circled his slick finger around stiles entrance to give him a warning before he buried one finger inside him.

 

Stiles pulled away with a moan, tilting his head back as he ground down against the finger."yesss."

 

Derek bit his lip and watch stiles, eyes clouded with lush as he added a second finger, scissoring the two that were now inside of Stiles.

 

Stiles rocked his hips, hazy eyes watching Derek as he tried to get more, hands gripping the sheets. 

 

Derek added a third finger, stretching them out and thrusting in and out of Stiles “Fuck, your perfect.” He moaned, licking his lips and watching Stiles enjoy his fingers.

 

"You are too, now fuck me! Please fuck me" Stiles begged, his thighs trembling as his prostate was hit.

 

Derek smirked and nodded, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube. He slicked himself up and gave his cock a few strokes before lining himself up with Stiles’ entrance and slowly pushing past the ring of muscle.

 

Stiles rolled his hips, trying to force more, his mouth parted. "Oh fuck yes."

 

At the sight of how needy stiles was he just snapped his hips forward, burying himself all the way in, giving stiles just a moment to adjust. 

 

Stiles jerked in surprise, moaning loudly as he arched his back sharply, chest heaving.

 

Derek pulled out and snapped back in, trying to find the right angle, moaning at how good Stiles felt around him. 

 

Stiles reached up to grab the headboard, gasping and moaning with each thrust, crying out loudly as Derek found just the right angle. 

 

Derek picked up his pace, drilling into Stiles’ prostate over and over, loving the sounds he was pulling from stiles.

 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, crying out and almost thrashing as he got close, not able to control his body's reactions. 

 

Derek grunted with every thrust , he could tell that stiles was getting close, he was too. “C’mon baby, come for me.” He panted out. 

 

Stiles suddenly stilled, his head thrown back with his mouth open in q silent scream as he came, trembling. 

 

The sight of stiles and the way he looked when he came was all it took to drag Derek over the edge with him. Derek filled him up like Stiles’ had asked him to, pulling out he collapsed beside stiles on his bed.

 

Stiles was flung out, panting heavily before letting out a tiny laugh. "Perfect". 

 

Derek chuckled “really?” He asked, looking at stiles with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Shhh, brain still putty." Stiles grinned, one hand clumsily going to Derek's cheek.

 

Derek grinned and reached over, pulling stiles over to him and kissing his lips lovingly “your Brain is always putty.” He joked, laughing softly. 

 

"Rude." Stiles huffed into the kiss, pressing close.

 

Derek chuckled “Mhm.” He hummed “How long?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Stiles flushed. "How long what?" He asked innocently. 

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “How long have you wanted me to do that?” He whispered in Stiles’ ear, placing soft kisses and nips along his neck and ear.

 

"...since you were in the back of Dads cruiser glaring at me." He admitted, flushing darkly.

 

“Hmm...so about the same time I’ve wanted to do it to you.” He purred, nuzzling Stiles’ neck.

 

"Couldn't help it. I was 16, you were hot, and I that glare made me want you to pin me down and take me apart."

 

“Did I live up to the fantasy?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

 

"Well you didn't pin me to the bed on my stomach but other than that yes." Stiles mused. "I don't think I've ever came that hard."

 

Derek chuckled “I’ll remember that for the next round.” He promised. 

 

"Ooooo, when can that happen?" Stiles laughed, stretching with a soft sound before cuddling closer to Derek.

 

“Sleep first.” Derek grumbled, tightening his hold on stiles.

 

"Mmm, sleepywolf." Stiles yawned.

 

Derek sighed. “No.” He mumbled “Don’t call me that either.”

 

"Okay Der." Stiles grinned sleepily.

 

Derek yawned “How about boyfriendwolf?” He murmured, eyes slipping closed.

 

"Mmm, sounds like a winner." Stiles kissed his cheek.

 

Derek smiled, drifting off to sleep.

 

"Loverwolf." Stiles murmured sleepily, quickly following derek into sleep.

  
  



End file.
